User blog:SeddieMeBadeFan/iLeave Bushwell (Ending)
It's been a long time since I made a blog! Anyways, here's how I think iCarly should end. This is only a snippet of the whole fanfic, this is the ending of everything. But, I'll show you how the thing went... 'iLeave Seattle Plot:' Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby graduate from High School. Carly and Spencer's father comes over and tells them that Carly and Spencer will move with him to Paris. The gang tries to stop the Shay's dad, but he wasn't convinced. Desperate to get the Shays back, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby, along with Mrs. Benson, T-Bo, Gibby's Mom and Guppy go to Paris to visit them. Carly and Spencer meet up with them, they walk around, and think of a plan to be together in Paris. They can't move to Paris since it'll be very costly. Carly needs to decide then whether to leave her friends or leave her dad. Carsten, Carly's dad, tells her that if she'll leave him, they would see each other for one time only every 3 years. Meanwhile, Spencer and Gibby's mom start having feelings for each other, but Gibby and Guppy don't want them to be together, so they try to end their relationship. Sam and Freddie talk about their relationship, causing Mrs. Benson to go crazy. Mrs. Benson and T-Bo create an argument after arguing about their apartment. Because of their fight, it causes a lot of problems. Also, Gibby tries to convince Carly to stay with her friends so that he could be together with her. 'iLeave Seattle Ending:' Carly: Spencer what do we do? Spencer: I-I don't know. Well...I will miss all the memories with our friends (Carly nods)...and Mrs. Benson...but I choose to be with dad. Carly: Bu...but...why? Spencer: We haven't seen dad for years, and if we won't see him in almost all of our lives, it'll be hard for us to live. Carly: But won't you be sad if we won't be with our friends? Spencer: Yeah I'll be sad, but come on. Family's more important, and it's time to move on... Carly: ...I-I-...I think so, too. Spencer: So we're gonna leave them, right? Carly: Uhuh...(Carly cries, hugs Spencer) Scene changes to Sam and Freddie underneath the Eiffel Tower. Sam: We've talked about it already...what do you think? Freddie: I don't think we're ready. Sam: Really? I think I'm ready. Freddie: I'm not sure...we never talked about our own thoughts about each other... Sam: Fredward Benson - one geek, a cute one (Freddie smirks) ... and a special one. He's helpful, smart, and is a gentleman. Freddie: Thanks, "Samantha". Sam: Don't. Call. Me. That. (They both laugh) Freddie: Sam Puckett - A tough, playful, and crazy chick (Sam smirks) but she's a sweet and pretty, pretty chick to me.! Sam: N'awww...So, are we? Freddie: I think we are! Sam: So we're gonna "couple up" ''again? Freddie: Uhuh...so... Sam: So...? Freddie: We're under the Eiffel Tower (Sam nods) in the City of Love (Sam nods) Sam: I get it! (They kiss) Freddie: Hey we need to go to Carly. Sam: Yeah. I'm worried. ''Scene cuts and changes to everyone in the Shay's room. Carly: So...Spencer and I decided to...(everyone takes a deep breath) move on, and stay in Paris with our dad. (everyone gasps) Sam: But, But, no! I don't want my best friend to leave me! Carly: You have your boyfriend with you... Mrs. Benson: What?! Shut the fridge! Samantha Puckett with my son?! Freddie: Mom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life. Just, please. Mrs. Benson: (gasps) Well, if that's what you want... Gibby: But, but, noo! Carly, I must admit something... Carly: What? Gibby: I like you, I really do, and I don't want you to leave me with...them...! Carly: You can handle it. I'm sure one day you'll find yourself meeting a girl like me and you guys will get together. (Carly hugs and kisses Gibby on the cheek, Gibby smiles) Spencer: We'll really miss all of you. Our laughter, joy, and craziness together, Mrs. Benson, T-Bo, Gibster, Guppy, Sam, Fredward, and you (points at Gibby's mom). But, it's time to move on. We'll visit often...I hope we could keep our friendship forever. Carly: Yeah. I'll miss you guys. T-Bo: Aww...I'm sorry Mrs. Benson! Mrs. Benson: Well...alright. I forgive you. Carly: So, I'll miss all of you. (They all cry and hug) Spencer: We'll miss you all! Carly: Bye! (weeping, Gibby's Mom, Guppy, T-Bo, and Mrs. Benson leaves) Gibby: Bye Carly! Bye Spenc! (Gibby cries) Freddie: Bye Carls, bye Spenc... Sam: Carly! (cries and hugs her) I'll miss you so, so much. We'll be best friends forever, k? Carly: Sure. (both hug each other one last time) Sam: Bye Spenc...I'll miss you so much, too! Spencer and Carly: Bye guys...(cries) Gibby, Freddie, and Sam: Bye! We'll miss you! Freddie: And, we're out. __________________________________________________________________________________ So what do you guys think? Is it good? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts